About Your Lil'bro
by Odultmaniac
Summary: Kau sangat menyayanginya. Dan terus saja membelanya—SeHun. Bromance HunKai.


— _standard disclaim applied!_

 _Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, bukan untuk dianggap serius._

 _Cast : Oh SeHun, KimKai_

 _Genre : Family, bromance, not BL._

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

"Sehun!"

Terdengar nafas di hela, berat. Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh dengan kepala tertunduk sedikit, tak ingin dipandang tak sopan pada lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku, Kim Kai. Aku benci manusia bertopeng sepertinya." SeHun menoleh sebentar pada Kai. Lelaki itu terdiam tanpa ada niatan membalas perkataan SeHun.

Ini bukan kali pertama keduanya memperdebatkan hal itu. Terakhir kali kemarahan Kai sulit ditahan karena perlakuan SeHun pada malam penghargaan di Hongkong. Kai nyaris memukul si bungsu dalam grup mereka.

"Berhentilah kekanakan, SeHun."

"Dan terus saja banggakan adik kecilmu yang satu itu, _hyung_. Bukankah dia membanggakanmu dengan menoreh prestasi besar di Amerika?" ucap SeHun tenang bagaikan air, namun diiringi hawa dingin menusuk, "aku muak mendengar kau membelanya. Kau bahkan melupakan Ravi juga MoonKyu. Mereka yang jelas-jelas tulus berteman denganmu."

"SeHun-ah—"

Belum sempat Kai menghentikan SeHun, lelaki itu lebih dulu membanting pintu _dorm_ dengan kuat. SeHun tahu perlakuannya salah, tapi dia benar-benar tak tahan. Kai terlalu memanjakan anak itu, sampai-sampai melupakannya. Kh... Mengesalkan.

"Lihat, kau bahkan lupa hari jadimu dengan KyungSoo," lirih SeHun menyapu hujan salju yang turun cukup deras, "anak manja itu, benar-benar mengganggu. Sayang sekali, Kai menyayanginya."

SeHun pikir semua tak seperti yang dia kira. Semenjak SuHo memperlihatkannya sendiri, dia jadi mengerti. Sisi lain dari bocah manja yang terus menempeli Kai.

"Atau ku _gores_ sedikit saja ya?"

•agn•

Rintik salju mereda. Dini hari, sisi gelap kota Seoul masih terang oleh kerlip gedung pencakar langit. Titik manusia nampak mengisi lorong-lorong gelap. SeHun melihat semua dari sisi dinding kaca apartemen. Deru nafas terputus menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ampuni aku, _hyung_."

Keheningan melanda seisi ruangan luas. Segala penjuru mata memandang, tak ada satupun perabotan dan sejenisnya. Hanya ada satu manusia, terduduk dengan kaki terlipat, tangan terikat, dan wajah yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya." bisik SeHun amat pelan, menghantarkan nada kematian yang begitu kentara.

Manusia itu terlihat amat kecil jika berhadapan dengan SeHun. Kulit bersihnya tercampur noda kemerahan. Pandangan matanya sayu.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _hyung_."

SeHun mengibas cambuk ditangannya. Refleks membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil sontak merunduk, menggumam kata meminta yang amat SeHun benci.

"Hentikan, _hyung_!" suara pintu dibanting begitu keras. Menampilkan fitur lelaki bertubuh tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki mengenaskan tadi. Wajahnya menyiratkan khawatiran besar, juga amarah.

Jika diperhatikan lebih jeli, baik SeHun maupun lelaki itu, memiliki aura yang serupa.

"Ah~ malaikatmu sudah datang rupanya," SeHun bertepuk tangan dengan wajah sumringah, "mau menjemputnya, adik manis?" kali ini SeHun tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum sinis.

Adik manisnya. Lelaki jenius yang menyukai kehidupan _underground_ dan nyaris membuat masalah dengan hukum. SeHun tahu adik manisnya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Karena mereka dididik dengan cara sama. Hanya sedikit—berbeda.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau, bawalah makhluk kecil ini."

SeHun pergi dari sana. Dia sangat tahu, adik tirinya yang manis tak akan pernah melawannya.

•agn•

"Kai bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku pulang duluan, hyung."

Hari ini jadwal mereka kosong. SeHun tadinya berniat mengganggu KyungSoo berlatih untuk film terbarunya nanti. Tapi, Kai akan datang.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan, Oh SeHun?!" tangan panjang Kai menghentikan SeHun saat berpapasan di koridor gedung. Keduanya saling tatap, "dia terpaksa absen sementara dari segala aktifitas. Kau melukainya?!"

SeHun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, _hyung_ ," senyum simpulnya terkembang amat manis, "yah, hanya sedikit mencubitnya, mungkin?" nada bicara tak yakin SeHun terdengar amat mengesalkan.

Di luar dugaan, Kai mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku tak akan melupakan kalian." Kai meninju pelan bahu SeHun, kemudian berlalu dari sana. Menuju ruangan dimana SeHun keluar tadi.

"Yah, kuharap kali ini bukan omong kosong belaka."

•FIN•

.

.

 _Cuma ngetes, hehe._


End file.
